The invention relates to an assembled structure, and in particular to an assembled structure providing clamping devices to position a first substrate on a second substrate.
The main printed circuit board in a computer is generally fastened to the housing via screws, and grounded via one of the screws or an additional curved metallic clip. Fastening a main printed circuit board via screws, however, is time consuming; particularly when the main printed circuit board is large (more screws are required).